Amour incertain
by Yuriete-chan
Summary: Une histoire sur le couple SojixChizuru comme il n'y a pas de fanfic en français de Hakuouki pour le moment.Je sais le titre n'est pas super mais je n'avais pas d'idée. Si vous lisez,bonne lecture d'avance ./!\NOTE D'INFORMATION/!\
1. Yukimura Chizuru

**Amis du jour bonjour =)**

**Cette fic est la première que je fais donc si vous me lisez(ce qui ne risque pas de se produire très très souvent en fait X3) n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ^_^ Comme ça je pourrais améliorer les détails gênants . Je voudrais juste dire que,comme je suis une fan de Hakuouki et qu'il n'y a toujours pas de fic en français je compte en faire une qui sera concentrée sur le couple Soji / Chizuru =3 Soji est mon perso préféré $-) I love him $-D . Un coup se sera du «côté» de Soji et un autre du «côté» de Chizuru . Par contre,j'arrangerais les scènes pour qu'elle soient plus "adaptées" à ce petit couple ^_^ Bref (sans commentaires...) bonne lecture ;) .Par contre,je ne vais pas faire du tout début avec la rencontre du Shinsengumi et Chizuru sinon ça va être super long et comme je suis une flemmarde de première …**

* * *

_**Yukimura Chizuru...**_

Chizuru Yukimura . Depuis qu'il avait vu cette jeune fille, il ne cessait pas de penser à elle. Il avait sentit son coeur s'emballer au premier regard qu'il avait posé sur elle, qui ressemblait tant à une enfant perdue ce jour là. Quand il repensait à son arrivée au quartier général,il se souvenait encore du fait qu'elle était mal à l'aise . Normal ,rester dans un batiment ou elle est la seule fille est assez embarassant...Il s'étaient tous donnés du mal pour qu'elle puissent «s'intégrer» parmis eux . Beaucoup même . Il pouvait remercier aussi mille fois Heisuke qui avait eu la magnifique idée de la laisser prendre les repas avec ,elle . Ensuite, avait pu sortir de sa chambre . Voilà comment elle s'était adaptée à sa vie avec le Shinsengumi.

Quand venait le soir, généralement,comme il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil ,il pensait à _elle _.A ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire dans la journée,ses superbes sourires,sa bonne humeur,ses yeux pétillants... Il était fou amoureux de cette belle jeune fille qu'était Chizuru Yukimura. Et il ne lui avait encore rien dit,car il ne voulait pas un refus de sa part .Non,il ne voulait pas lui dire,il ne pouvait pas lui dire …

* * *

Elle avait les mains plaquées sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier. Ne pas crier à cause de la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'entendre alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. «Vous avez la tuberculose». Voilà ce qui résonnait dans sa tête depuis quelques secondes. Elle avait l'impréssion de s'être pris comme un énorme coup de poing en pleine poitrine . Elle avait le souffle coupé,elle était pétrifiée. Pourquoi? Pourquoi _ça_ ? Il ne le méritait pas ! Alors pourquoi ...

«-Il fallait que ce soit moi qui attrape cette maladie incurable ? Dit le jeune homme à qui cette affreuse nouvelle était adréssée d'un ton moqueur.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle à cela ! Riposta le medecin . Pour essayer de guérir, il faudra que vous quittiez le Shinsengumi et que vous alliez à un endroit où l'air est pur et-

-Hors de question,coupa le samouraï.»

Il y eu un silence qui sembla durer des heures pour la jeune fille . Qu 'allait t-il dire ? Qu'allait t-il faire ?

«-Il n'est pas question que je quitte le Shinsengumi.C'est là où se trouve mes amis, ma «famille» alors c'est non.

-Ah...Je vois que vous ne risquez pas de changer d'avis …. Si vous restez ici,il vas falloir respecter et faire tout ce que je vais vous dire . Déjà,ne vous surmenez pas,ensuite,_»

Il s'en suivit des tas de presciptions. Puis ,le medecin partit pour aller voir Kondou et lui faire le rapport sur ses soldats.

La jeune fille était resté .Elle retira ses mains de sa bouche et se laissa glisser au sol,les yeux brillants.

«-Chizuru,dit Soji,souriant, qui était assis sur une planche de bois de l'autre côté ou était la jeune fille, tu peux sortir , il est partit.»

La personne concernée sursauta et se dirigea le visage regardant le sol vers le samouraï.Celui-ci tapota sur le bois pour dire à la jeune fille de prendre place à côté de lui. Elle obéit et attendit qu'il dise le premier mot . Il sourit et se lança .

«-Tu as tout entendu pas vrai ?

-Je … Ne répèterais rien sur votre maladie.. Okita-san. Je vous le jure . Dit-elle la voix tremblante.

-Tu sais,pour l'instant ce n'est pas si grave que ça et puis je-

-Ce n'est pas vrai !

Plus tôt,elle était sur le point de hurler,et maintenant,elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes,lui hurler dessus que bien évidemment c'était grave. A quoi il pensait pour dire une chose pareille ?

«-Comment pouvait vous dire ça ? Bien sûr que c'est grave,c'est même dramatique ! Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas partir pour guérir, pourquoi ?»

Les larmes commençaient à apparaître au coins des longs cils de la jeune fille.

«-Tout le monde se fait du souci pour vous et vous ne trouvez rien de mieux à dire que «ce n'est pas grave» ? Je.. Je …»

Les larmes commencèrent à couler les long des joues pâles de la jeune fille.

«-Vous êtes complètement idiot Okita-san.. Dit elle en fondant en larmes devant lui.»

L'idiot en question sourit tendrement et posa sa main sur la joue mouillée de la jeune fille pour essayer d'essyuer les larmes qui coulaient beaucoup trop pour lui.

«-Chizuru...»

Le son de la voix du jeune homme eu l'effet d'une douche froide pour la jeune fille.

«-Arrête de pleurer, je n'aime pas voir ton joli visage plein de larmes.

-Pardon...Dit elles,le rouge lui montant aux joues.

-Voilà la Chizuru que je connais,dit le samouraï»

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui murmura à l'oreille:

«-Appart toi,Kondou-san et Hijikata, personne d'autre n'est au courant ,murmura t-il tout en serrant doucement la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Je..Je... Ne dirais...Rien..Rien du tout .. Bafouilla t-elle de gêne.

-Tu n'a pas besoin de le dire je te fait déjà entièrement confiance,dit-il en souriant une fois de plus»

Son coeur battait la chamade et elle avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser. Elle était tellement bien entre ces bras. Elle aurait voulu rester comme ça pour l'éternitée si elle avait pû.

Soudain,elle sentit l'entreinte du samouraï se défaire. Elle le regarda se lever et lui tourner le dos .Avant de partir,il lui dit avec son habituel sourire:

-Bonne journée,Chizuru.

Et il s'en alla sur ces mots.

Elle sentit comme une grande absence,un manque .En tout cas,elle ne risquais pas d'oublier ce jour ou on avait annoncé cette horrible nouvelle à Soji . Non,jamais elle ne l'oublierais.

-Je ne dirais rien à personne...

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre ^^ Et la vous disez tous de désespoir:«Quoi ?Parce qu'il vas y avoir une suite à ce massacre ?» XD Bon je sais c'est TRES guimauve mais bon... Reviews please !**


	2. Buvette d'un soir

**Voilà la suite =) Je voudrait remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lues mon premier chapitre et qui ont laissé des reviews qui m'ont beaucoup encouragée =3 Donc,pour ceux qui attendait la suite,la voilà ^_^ Dans ce chapitre il y plus les autres membres du Shinsengumi que Soji et Chizuru =) Pour changer un peu du chapitre précédent ^_^ Bref..Bonne lecture ;) Les pensées des personnages seront entre ces signes |_..._|**

* * *

«-B'jour...Dit la voix ensomeillée de Shinpachi »

Il entra et s'assit à sa place habituelle en examinant le repas servi devant lui . Son attention se porta plutôt sur le plateau de Heisuke qui était à sa droite. Quand il tenta de se servir dans ce plateau tant convoité,la voix de Kondou lui fit arrêter son action.

«-Tient,Sanosuke n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda celui-ci

-Sano? Il en a marre de devoir se lever il a décidé de faire une grace matinée ..

-Ah là là...Je vous jure..

-Je m'en occupe,dit-Hijikata tout en se levant »

Soudainement,Kondou se souvint alors de la mauvaise humeur dont faisait preuve le samouraï lorsqu'il venait de se lever . Préférant garder un morceau intact du chef de la 10ème division, il tenta veinement de le convaincre de se rasseoir .

«-Euh Toshi ? Il serait préférable d'envoyer une personne plus... Comment te dire... «Délicate» pour aller le réveiller tu ne crois pas ...? Enfin je ne veux pas dire que tu n'es pas...

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement? Demanda le concerné

-Euh...

-Si vous voulez j'peux y aller …. Proposa Shinpachi tout en baïllant

-Tu ne serais pas en train de dire que Shinpachi est … Délicat Kondou..Si ? Demanda Hijikata

-Euh..En tout cas plus que toi quand tu viens de te réveiller héhéhéhéhé...»

Le chef du Shinsengumi eu droit à un regard plus que noir de la part du Toshi non délicat .

«-Bon et bien...Vas le réveiller pluisque tu t'es proposé Shinpachi

-D'accord.Répondit le concerné à moitié endormi»

Sur ces mots,il partit pour accomplir sa «mission» . C'est à ce moment là qu'apparu Heisuke qui lui aussi était mort de fatigue.

-Bonjour tout le monde ….

-C'est pas vrai pourquoi ils sont tous dans cet abominable état ? On dirait qu'ils n'ont pas dormi depuis une semaine!

- **|_** Pitié qu'il se doute de rien … **_| **T'inquiète pas j'ai juste mal dormi c'est tout

-Peut être,mais apparement Sanosuke et Shinpachi aussi . Je ne sais pas se que vous avez fabriqué tout les trois mais c'est sûrement-

-**|_** Aïe aïe ça craint ….. Trouve une excuse bidon,une excuse bidon..**_| **J'ai ….Trop mangé hier soir … **|_**Alors ça pour être bidon ...**_| **Et j'ai eu mal au ventre toute la nuit .

-Et bien .. Tu ne dois pas avoir envie de déjeuner alors .Dit à son tour Kondou

-Mais si ! J'ai plus du tooouuut mal mais je suis fatigué de ma nuit blanche c'est tout .

-Ah voilà Sanosuke .

Le chef de la 10 ème division était en piteux état. Des cernes noirs se situaient sous ses yeux à moitié fermés . A chaque pas qu'il faisait ,on pouvait penser qu'il allait tomber .C'est dans cet état qu'il murmura un ridicule :

-Bonjour …

-Je vais faire une dépression …. désespera Kondou

Après avoir prononcé ce mot,Sanosuke s'assit à sa place habituelle . Pendant tout ce temps la jeune fille n'avait elle, pas pronconcé un seul mot et c'était contentée de suivre la conversation. Pourquoi était -ils exténués comme ça ?

Shinpachi murmura à Heisuke :

-T'a rien dit ...A propos de la buvette d'hier soir au moins ?

-Non .J'ai rien dit t'en fait pas.

-Celui qui a le plus morflé c'est Sano . Regarde moi cette gueule de détérré

-Normal il a bu comme un trou hier soir …

Silence .. D'un seul coup,les deux éclatèrent de rire sur leur phrase .Le trou pouvait être comparé à une tombe et Sanosuke avait le rôle du détérré donc celui qui l'occupait au paravent . Vous comprenez la blague censément … Drôle ?

Devant la tête ahurie de Kondou,Shinpachi ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que :

-C'est la fatigue !

-Faut pas s'inquiéter ! Renchérit Heisuke

-Justement je fais QUE CA m'inquiéter...Surtout pour votre santé mentale en ce moment ..

La phrase à pas dire . Il s'exclafèrent deux fois plus qu'avant . Tout ça à cause de leur sortie nocturne ou ils avaient ..Un peu trop bu on va dire …

* * *

**Bon ben voilà le deuxième chapitre ^_^ Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez =) Je sais pas ce que vous allez penser de la blague de Heisuke et Shinpachi -_- Moi personnellement je trouve qu'on pourrait la comparer avec une blague carambar(désolé si ça s'écrit pas comme ça -_- '')Mais sur le coup ,j'ai pensé trou,détérré ? Détérré ,trou ? XD Voilà ^_^ Reviews ? **


	3. Promenade

**Voilà la suite =) Je sais ça va assez vite mais c'est parce que j'ai envie d'écrire =D J'essaye d'écrire tant tant que j'ai de l'inspiration sinon...Donc,je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en m'excusant d'avance si le chapitre est trop guimauve ou d'autres choses qui pourraient ne pas vous plaire ^_^**

* * *

Ils étaient tous assis en train de déjeuner . Après le numéro de fatigue de Shinpachi,Heisuke et Sanosuke, les personnes manquantes étaient arrivées et ils purent enfin commencer le repas . Pour une fois,ils n'avaient pas droit à une bagarre de nourriture de Shipachi et Heisuke car ceux-ci étaient bien trop occupés à se goinfrer dans leur assiette plutôt que celle de l'autre(NA:cherchez l'erreur,ils sont crevés et ils arrivent encore à se goinfrer ...) . Quand ils eurent tous fini , chacun retourna à ses occupations habituelles . Pour une des rares fois ou Chizuru n'avait rien d'important à faire,elle décida de se «promener» un peu dans le quartier général. Pendant sa ballade,elle tomba sur l'endroit ou elle avait parlé avec Soji hier . Au souvenir de leur conversation, elle commença à virer à l'écrevisse en se souvenant ce qu'elle avait pensé quand il l'avait entouré de ses bras .Ce dont elle se souvint surtout, c'est le sentiment qu'elle avait éprouvé à ce moment là . Elle s'était sentie tellement bien .

«-Je ne devais pas vraiment penser ça hahaha ! Essaya t-elle de se rassurer. Enfin .. Je ne suis pas sûre de vraiment ne pas avoir pensé ça ..»

Du stade de l'écrevisse elle passa au stade superieur en entendant ses propres paroles.

«-Je dis vraiment n'importe quoi !»

Elle déglutit avec difficultée . Pourquoi pensait t-elle à ça maintenant? Cela s'était produit hier donc s'était du passé c'est tout . Bref .. Elle passa vite à autre chose en quittant l'endroit de leur conversation. Elle attérit alors devant sa chambre .Ne voyant pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire en ce moment dans celle-ci,elle continua son chemin sans savoir exactement ou elle allait .

«-Je me demande si il n'a pas eu de crise de toux aujourd'hui …»

Curieuse et inquiète ,elle partie en direction de la chambre du samouraï pour trouver la réponse à sa question . Quand elle arriva, il n'y avait personne . Elle regarda aux alentours. Personne. Elle soupira . De tout façon,à quoi cela servait t-il de savoir ça maintenant . Pendant le déjeuner,il n'avait eu aucun symptome concernant sa maladie donc à l'heure qu'il était, il devait bien se porter .Sur ces pensées,elle continua de marcher . Au bout d'un moment, elle trouva un coin assez tranquille. Se disant qu'elle pourrait y passer son temps libre, elle s'assit et regarda aux alentours . Sans savoir pourquoi,se mit à penser à la première fois qu'elle avait rencontrée le Shinsengumi .Saito était arrivé et avait tué les deux hommes aux yeux carmins. Juste après, un autre samouraï était arrivé. Ce samouraï c'était Okita Soji . Il était venu, souriant et avait posé son regard sur elle . Puis Hijikata lui avait mis son arme sous le nez en lui damandant son identitée .La peur avait pris le dessus et elle s'était évanouie à cause de celle-ci. Pendant qu'elle était évanouie,elle avait entendue des voix puis elle s'était comme sentie soulevée du sol .Ce qui la tenait était chaud et rassurant . Elle s'était sentie rassurée même évanouie .

«-Chizuru ?»

La jeune fille sursauta à l'entente de son nom .

«-O...Okita-san ?

-Je t'ai fait peur ? Désolé. Dit-il avec son habituel sourire

-Ce n'est pas grave,lui répondit t-elle .»

Il s'assit à coté d'elle et dit :

«-A quoi tu pensais avant que j'arrive ?

-Pourquoi me demandez vous ça ?

-Et bien, tu n'aurais pas eu cette réaction si tu ne faisait ou ne pensait rien. Alors ?

-Je ...Je pensais au jour ou vous,Saito-san et Hijikata-san m'avez sauvée de ces hommes aux yeux rouges .

-Pourquoi tu t'es mise à penser à ça ?

-Je ne sais pas .»

Soudain,elle se rappella de ce à quoi elle pensait à l'instant. Quelqu'un l'avait porté ce jour là . Mais lequel des trois l'avait fait ?Elle prit une grande inspiration et dit :

«-Quid'entreSaito-san,Hijikata-sanetvousm'aportécejourlà?

-Hein ? Tu peux répéter lentement ? Pour tout te dire j'ai absolument rien compris .Dit t-il en souriant et en comprenant que la jeune fille était gênée

-Euh...Qui...D'entre Saito-san...Hijikata-san et vous...M'a porté ce jour là?»

Il y eut un silence puis,le samouraï éclata de rire.

«-Et c'est CA qui te perturbe ? HAHAHAHAHAHA !

-Ce n'est pas drôle a...Arrêtez de vous moquer ! Dit-elle en virant au rouge pivoine»

Même s'il essayait,il pouffait et s'exclaffait de nouveau par la suite. Il posa son regard sur la jeune fille entre deux éclats de rire et arrêta net en voyant l'expression de celle-ci. Même si elle avait prit une couleur pivoine, son visage affichait une expression plus que sérieuse .

«-A quoi ça t'avancerai de le savoir au fait? Demanda t-il ne riant plus du tout

-Je voudrais juste savoir c'est tout ,lui répondit t-elle

-Et bien,c'était moi,dit t-il à son tour en souriant

-Ah … QUOI ?

-Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ,tu es déçue ? Dit t-il en faisant une moue boudeuse. Tu aurais préféré que ce soit le ténébreux et réservé Hajime-kun ? Ou bien le beau demon Hijikata-san ? Continua t-il sur un ton de plaisanterie

-Oui ! Enfin non ! Enfin... Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire mais ….

-D'ailleurs,pendant le trajet et quand nous sommes rentrés au quartier général, tu ne voulais plus me lâcher... On aurait dit que tu te tenais à moi comme si ta vie en dépendait. Quand j'ai dû te poser sur le tatami ça a été assez compliqué du coup,dit t-il en rigolant

-Que...Hein? QUOI ?Repondit la jeune fille devenue (une fois de plus) complètement rouge

-J'ai trouvé cette réaction très mignionne en tout cas ,dit à son tour le samouraï avec un sourire tendre»

La jeune fille déglutit avec énormément de difficultée. Alors s'était _lui_ ?

«-Si vous avez trouvé ça mignon,pourquoi m'avoir attachée juste après ?

-J'ai voulu savoir la réaction que tu aurais …..Et c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Inoue-san de me dire comment ça s'était passé .

-C'est juste pour ça ...?

-Oui. Tu t'attendais à autre chose? Demanda t-il avec un sourire sournois

-N...Non !»

Il sourit une fois de plus ce qui fit rosir les joues de Chizuru .Soudain,il se mit à tousser et cracher .La jeune fille se précipita vers le samouraï et lui dit completement paniquée:

«-Okita-san! Il faut que vous partiez vous reposer dans votre chambre vous n'êtes vraiment pas bien pour sortir comme-»

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car le samouraï avait posé son index sur la bouche de la jeune fille pour l'inciter à se taire

«-Ca ...Va aller ...Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ..

-Mais-

-Ne t'inquiète pas .»

Quand sa crise fut terminée,la jeune fille lui pria de bien vouloir se lever pour pouvoir retourner à sa chambre.

-Chizuru,je viens de te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter pour-

-Faites le pour _moi_ ,le supplia t-elle

Le samouraï fut surpris de ce que venait de dire la jeune fille mais obtempéra et se dirigea sur le chemin de sa chambre .A sa plus grande surprise,Chizuru le suivit .

«-Que ..?

-Je veux vérifier moi même si vous allez dans votre chambre ou si vous prenez plus tard un autre chemin .»

Le jeune homme sourit tendrement et dit :

«-Merci,Chizuru .»

La jeune fille ne dit rien mais sourit et ils continuèrent leur marche .

* * *

**Voilà j'éspère que ça vous a plu =D Personnellement je le trouve moyen ce chapitre …. Enfin, reviews ?**


	4. Inquiétudes

**Je reviens avec le chapitre suivant =3 Je suis désolée je suis _INCAPABLE_ d'écrire sans faire de guimauve . C'est pas croyable … Bref ,lisez et laissez moi votre avis c'est _très_ important pour moi =3 Comme ça j'amméliorerais les chapitres si je n'ai rien de spécial à faire pour qu'ils vous plaisent plus ^_^ Sur ce, bonne lecture =D**

* * *

«-Il ne vient pas pour le repas ? Demanda Kondou

-Non,il ne se sent pas bien il est en train de se reposer dans sa chambre .Répondit Hijikata tout en s'asseyant .»

Kondou ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes . _«Pourquoi fallait t-il qu'il attrape cette saleté hein ?» ._Puis, dit:

«-Je m'inquiète de plus en à propos de son état ..

-...Et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger pour le moment . Lui répondit Hijikata sur un ton froid et sec »

Alors que tout les deux parlaient et pensait à _sa_ maladie, les autres samouraïs de Shinsengumi et Chizuru étaient dehors en train de parler mais d'un sujet bien différent .

«-Je suis mooooort , se pleignait Shinpachi

-T'a rien foutu de la journée sa doit être sûrement pour ça,répondit le chef de la dixième division

-Ah ah ….Ah ah ….. Ah ah … J'suis mort de rire Sano …

-Vous devez sûrement ennuyer Chizuru avec votre discussion,dit à son tour Heisuke

-Ne vous inquiétez pas,ça ne me dérange pas ,répondit la jeune fille en souriant qui était assise sur une des marches de l'escalier ou ils étaient tous depuis quelques minutes .»

Le jeune homme qui était à côté de Chizuru, trouvait que depuis quelques jours ,elle n'avait pas la même hatidude qu'avant .Elle avait l'air plus fatiguée mais surtout,elle ne souriait plus autant et c'était la chose qui se remarquait le plus...

«-Chizuru, tu es plus pâle que d'habitude .Tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda Heisuke

-Bien sûr! Pourquoi cette question ?

-C'est parce que tu as l'air plus fatiguée que d'habitude. Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien .

-Je te promets ça va,dit t-elle en souriant»

Le samouraï sourit à son tour .

«-Bon ..Sano?Aujourd'hui c'est notre tour d'aller faire à bouffer nan ?Demanda Shinpachi

-Ouais,répondit le chef de la dixième division qui se leva de l'endroit où il était assis»

Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux et soupirèrent en même temps l'air de dire «J'ai pas envieuh...» Sur ces pensés ,ils partirent en direction des cuisines laissant seuls Chizuru et Heisuke qui étaient assis et Saito qui s'entrainait .

«-Saito-san? Demanda la jeune fille. Ca va faire maintenant beaucoup de temps que vous vous entraînez et ...Vous pourriez peut être vous reposer un peu non ?»

Le concerné ne se préoccupa pas tout de suite de ce qu'avait dit la jeune fille car il était beaucoup trop occupé à couper en rondelle la pauvre cible en paille en face de lui . Quand il eut fini de faire cela,il se tourna vers Chizuru et lui dit :

«-Je viens de terminer .

-Ah ...Venez vous asseoir alors ,proposa t-elle»

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il partit dans une direction inconnue les laissants seuls.

«-Euh ….

-On appelle ça se prendre un vent, plaisanta Heisuke

-J'affirme ,rigola la jeune fille»

Le jeune homme se leva et dit:

«-Tu viens on vas aller voir comment s'en sorte Sanosuke et Shinpachi ?

-D'accord ! Sourit Chizuru»

Et ils partirent tout les deux laissant l'endroit où ils étaient desert .Quand ils arrivèrent ils virent que tout le monde était assis et ils ne manquaient plus qu'eux .

«-Soji n'est pas venu?Questionna Heisuke

-Il ..Se sent un peu barbouillé ,répondit Kondou, il préfère se reposer dans sa chambre

-Ah ..C'est pas grave au trop moins ?»

Le Capitaine du Shinsengumi se raidit . «_Oui c'est grave ..Même dramatique pour lui ...La mort approche pour lui alors qu'il n'a que 24 ans !_»

«-Ne t'inquiète pas Heisuke! Je suis sur qu'il va aller mieux dans très peu de temps !»

_«Enfin..J'espère plutôt .» _

* * *

Pendant ce temps le chef de la première division lui était dans un horrible état. Depuis quelques minutes,il haletait,crachait,toussait... Alors qu'il commençait à voir trouble ,une chose lui traversa l'esprit. Il se dit qu'en ce moment,même s'il ne le montrait pas,il s'inquiétait. Il s'apercevait que le stade de sa maladie était très avancé et il se demandait quand est-ce qu'il allait finir par fermer définitivement les yeux,quand est-ce que son souffle allait se stopper,quand est-ce que son coeur allait émettre son dernier battement .Voilà ce à quoi il pensait pendant ce temps ou il devait endurer tout _ça_ .

Quand il commenca à respirer normalement, il se sentit épuisé .

Epuisé de ce qu'il venait d'endurer,épuisé de sa maladie,épuisé de s'apercevoir qu'il devenait de plus en plus inutile pour le Shinsengumi.

Finalement,il aura passé sa vie à c'est tout .

Il sortit de ses rêveries en entendant une personne entrer dans sa chambre .

«-Je t'ai entendu tousser d'au moins trois mètre avant d'arriver devant ta chambre. Est-ce que tu es sur que tu es seulement barbouillé ? Demanda Hijikata»

Le chef de la première division s'assit et lui répondit sur un ton de plaisenterie :

«-Tu ne serais pas en train d'exagérer par hasard ?

-Arrête de faire semblant de nier le fait que tu ne te sens vraiment pas bien ,lui répondit sèchemenent le vice-capitaine

-Je ne fait pas semblant,je pense juste qu'il vaut mieux rire que pleurer ,ça m'aidera à vivre un peu plus longtemps que prévu ,continua t-il de plaisenter .Au fait, tu sais que ça ne se fait pas de débarquer comme ça dans la chambre des gens comme ça ?»

Hijikata ne prêta pas du tout attention à la remarque faite par le malade et s'assit à coté de celui-ci tout en commencant à sérieusement être énervé par son humour .

«-Je n'en ai rien à faire. Répondit t-il tout aussi sèchement qu'auparavent .

-Ah là là .. Tu ne pourrais pas sourire un peu ?Tu sais il suffit juste d'étirer les coins de ta bouche vers le haut de ton visage c'est pas compliqué ! Tu vois, comme ça ,dit t-il tout en posant un index sur chaque côté de sa bouche et en étirant ceux-ci pour lui montrer que son explication était très simple.

-Kondou se fait beaucoup de souci pour toi .»

A ces paroles, le samouraï laissa retomber lentement ses bras sur la couverture pendant que son sourire s'effaçait petit à petit.

«-Alors arrête de faire comme si tout allait bien.

-Je sais déjà tout ça, dit le samouraï tout en souriant tristement. Mais bon,même si je l'apprécie énormément,je ne suis pas capable de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je préfère faire comme si tout allait bien .Et je sais que c'est ça qui le rend fou d'inquiétude …»

Le vice-capitaine soupira .Alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à se lever et à sortir de la chambre, la voix de Sôji l'intérompit dans son action .

«-Finalement,Chizuru à raison,commenca t-il. Je suis complètement idiot...A chaque fois qu'on me parle de _ça,_j'essaye d'éviter le sujet par n'importe quel moyen ou en affirmant que je vais très bien et qu'il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Et cette réaction prouve qu'elle a bien raison. Je suis complètement idiot …

-...Je confirme tu es un véritable crétin,mais je ne pense pas que ce soit pour ces raisons la,répondit le vice-capitaine en esquissant un faible sourire»

Ceci de dit,il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre . Avant de sortir de celle-ci il dit quelque mots le dos tourné au malade .

«-Tu sais,Chizuru est venue me voir après le repas.

-_**|_**_ _**Chizuru ?**__**_|**_

-Elle venue me demander si tu allais mieux maintenant.

-Que...?

-C'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir. Et aussi pour Kondou.

-Elle t'a vraiment ...Demandé ça ?

-Oui,dit t-il en se tournant vers le samouraï .J'ai même pu entendre dans le son de sa voix qu'elle s'inquiétait énormément pour toi.

-Je ..?

-Quand tu la reverras, essaye d'agir comme quelqu'un d'intelligent et dit lui ce que tu ressens pour elle ,dit Hijikata en souriant l'air de dire «J'suis pas complètement idiot,j'avais deviné héhéhé..»

-Grillé ...Répondit tout simplement le chef de la première division .Je ne veux pas lui dire ..J'ai peur de recevoir un refus en pleine tronche si je fais ça …

-Te fiche pas de moi. Tu sais,ça se voit qu'elle agit différament quand c'est _**toi**_.Et puis en ce moment, il n'y a que toi qui arrives à lui redonner son véritable sourire.

- ...

-Ne perd pas ta chance tu n'auras sûrement pas beaucoup d'autre occasions de lui dire .»

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la chambre du samouraï. Quelques minutes plus tard, le chef de la première division se mit a penser à voix haute .

«-Chizuru... Elle s'inquiète vraiment pour moi ?»

Inconsciament il se mit à sourire .

_«-_Je l'aime tellement...Je serais prêt à donner ma vie pour elle …»

Soudain il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson en manque d'eau. Et il se mit à s'enguirlander lui même ...

_«-_AAHHH ! Ils ont tout les deux raison ! Je suis qu'un pauvre crétin doublé d'un idiooot ! C'est pas quand je suis tout seul qu'il faut que je le dise ! RRRAAAHHH !»

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 4 ^^ Je ne pensais pas faire parler autant Hijikata autant mais bon =) Dîtes moi si ça vous a plu ! Reviews please =3**


	5. Sourires

**The retour with my chapter 5 ! Je sais mon anglais est très mauvais héhéhé... Bon,je voudrais encore remercier ceux qui ont lu et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews =D Aligatooo =3 A le demande de Wenaewe,je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus long ^_^ Voilà, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

«-Raahh fait chier ! Dit Shipachi en tapant la table avec sa main qui tenait son verre de saké. Hijikata est beaucoup trop sourcillieux en ce moment ! A chaque fois que je sort, il me lance: «Où est-ce que tu vas? Et pourquoi faire ?»,dit t-il tout en imitant grossièrement la voix du vice-capitaine. Ca m'énerve !

-Tu sais, je pense qu'il doit avoir ses raisons pour demander ça ,répondit Sanosuke tout en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

-Mais tu comprend pas ! Il est beaucoup moins méfiant avec les nouveles recrues qu'avec nous qui sommes à ses côtés depuis je sais pas combien de temps! C'est CA qui me gonfle …»

Pendant qu'il continuait d'exprimer sa mauvaise humeur envers Hijikata, une jeune fille vêtue d'un kimono s'approcha de l'endroit ou il se trouvait .

«-Je voudrais encore vous remercier pour la dernière fois, dit la jeune fille en question tout en entrant dans le restaurant .»

Quand elle fut en face de Saito, elle s'inclina et lui offrit un superbe sourire .Shinpachi trouvant la scène assez intéréssante demanda au samouraï :

«-Oï Saito, tu la connais ?

-Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça .Répondit celui-ci

-En fait, il m'a sauvé d'une agression il y a quelques jours. Dit la jeune fille»

A l'entente de cette phrase, Shipachi afficha un sourire des plus pervers et ricana .

«-Enfin, c'est surtout Chizuru-chan qui l'a fait .Au fait, est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

-Chizuru ? Demanda Sanosuke

-A vrai dire, elle n'a pas l'air en forme ces derniers temps , répondit Shipachi

-La faute à de nombreuses choses … Dit Sanosuke»

* * *

Quand il rentra de patrouille, il fut accueulli par la jeune fille qui lui sourit et lui souhaita la bienvenue .

«-Au fait Chizuru,commenca le chef de la dixième division, est-ce que tu connais une certaine Osen ?

-Osen-chan ? Oui,pourquoi ?

-Et bien , elle est venue nous voir, Saito,Shinpachi et moi en disant qu'elle voudrait bien te parler .

-Ah bon ? Demanda la jeune fille,surprise .

-Oui .Répondit Sanosuke. Par contre, attend moi quelques minutes ,je reviens.

-Mais ..?

-Tu ne sais pas ou est le rendez vous , alors je vais t'y emmenner .Dit t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil .

-D'accord, dit t-elle en souriant»

Quelques minutes plus tard , ils arrivèrent à l'endroit du rendez vous .

«-Mais...Vous ne venez pas? Demanda la jeune fille

-Non, je ne voudrais pas m'incruster dans votre discussion à laquelle je ne vais sûrement rien comprendre ,plaisanta le chef de la dixième division.

-Rien comprendre ?

-Tu sais les discussions de filles, sont justement des discussions de _**filles.**_

-Ah ..Je vois ..

-Ne t'en fais pas, je resterais ici, à l'ombre .Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle veut parler, mais à toi ,dit t-il tout en ébourrifant affectueusement les cheveux de la jeune fille .Aller, vas-y.»

La jeune fille le salua et partit en direction de son amie .Il était content de voir que cette surprise faisait plaisir à la Chizuru .Elle avait enfin véritablement sourit …

«-Je suis contente que tu ais pu venir Chizuru-chan ! Dit Senhime en souriant

-Moi aussi Osen-chan .Dit Chizuru en souriant à son tour

-Regarde, j'ai même prévu un petit quelque chose ,dit la jeune fille en kimono en désignant les Odango posé dans une petite assiette .Mange donc, ils sont vraiment délicieux !

-D'accord .»

Cela faisait maintenant un petit moment qu'elles discutaient .Soudain, la jeune fille en kimono ne put s'empècher de poser une question qui lui brûlait la langue .

«-Au fait , je voudrais te demander quelque chose ,dit Senhime

-Oui ?

-Ca fait maintenant beaucoup de temps que tu vis dans un batîment où il n'y a que des hommes non ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Et bien, je me demandais si ...Tu éprouvais des sentiments pour une de ces personnes , dit la jeune fille en kimono tout en faisant un clin d'oeil .

-Euh … Je...Ne pense ...Pas …..Dit t-elle en ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre

-Mmmhh ...Pour moi ce genre de réponse veut dire ouiii! Comment il est? Est-ce que je l'ai déjà vu?Demanda t-elle en souriant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle posait ses questions .

-Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse ! Dit Chizuru assez gênée par les questions de celle-ci

-Bon aller, je te laisse tranquille avec ça .C'était pour te taquiner.»

Chizuru sourit .Elle pensa que c'était égréable de disuter entre fille et que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus fait .

«-Le Shinsengumi n'est pas très populaire à Kyoto néanmoins,il compte nombre de vaillants guerriers. Celui-là par exemple, dit t-elle en désignant Sanosuke, a avancé que tu n'étais pas très bien ces derniers temps .Alors il m'a demandé si je pouvais converser de choses amusantes pour te redonner le moral .

-Harada-san ?

-Oups! Il m'avait fait prommetre de ne rien dire, fit t-elle avec un air faussement désolé»

La jeune fille en kimono se leva et dit :

«-Bon et bien, je crois qu'il est l'heure pour moi de disposer .En tout cas, sache que j'ai passé un très bon moment en ta compagnie !

-Merci Osen-chan .Moi aussi j'ai passé un très bon moment .

-La prochaine fois, on ira goûter les Manjuu d'accord ?

-D'accord.»

Senhime se tourna vers le chef de la dixième division et lui dit tout en s'inclinant :

«-Vous aussi je vous dit à bientôt .»

Et elle s'en alla sur ces mots .

* * *

«-Harada-san, merci beaucoup! Dit Chizuru tout en affichant un superbe sourire .Dîtes moi,j'avais l'air si abattue que ça ?»

Le concerné, d'abord surpris parce qu'elle venait de dire, sourit et lui dit:

«-Je vois..Cette demoiselle a vendu la mèche pas vrai ?En tout cas,je suis content de voir que tu sourie à nouveau depuis que tu a dégusté ces Odango .

-Mais ce n'est pas p-»

Elle ne put dire la suite de sa phrase car le samouraï était en train de lui ébourriffer affectueusement les cheveux tout en lui disant et en poonctuant la fin de sa phrase par un clin d'oeil:

«-Le bonheur n'appartient qu'a ceux qui sourient,pas vrai ?»

La jeune fille sourit à son tour et lui répondit

«-Oui !»

* * *

Depuis un long, très long moment, le chef de la dixième division était en train de surveiller les panneaux d'affichages qui selon lui, pouvaient très bien se garder tout seuls. Sanosuke leur lanca un regard assassin accompagné d'une pensée du genre «_Vous êtes bien parti pour me pourrir ma soirée saletés de panneaux.._.». Il soupira et regarda les alentours pour la énième fois, pour savoir si des voyous voulaient s'en prendre à ces pauvres panneaux sans défenses .Ceci de fait, il s'adossa aux support de ceux-ci et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. On ne pouvait pas le croire comme ça, mais garder des panneaux était extrêment épuisant physiquement . Surtout sous la chaleur du soleil, rester immobile pendant plus de quatres heures était franchement insupportable. Il se disait quand même qu'il avait de la chance d'être tombé sur le tour de garde approchant de la fin de la journée, car au moins, le soleil disparaissait assez vite et tapait moins qu'en début de journée . Il soupira pour le cinquentième fois(NA:et oui il a compté ! Comprenez le il a rien d'autre à faire alors -.-) et rouvrit les yeux.

Soudain, il entendit un de ses soldats lui dire que des voyous approchaient .A ces paroles, le chef de la dixième division s'empara de sa lance non loin de lui et dit à toutes les unités de rester le plus près possible des panneaux. Les ennemis étaient déjà arrivés près d'eux et le combat commenca. Alors qu'un des ennemis c'était éloigné du groupe, le chef le remarqua et se précipita en sa direction pour le transpercer de sa lance sans état d'âme .

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers un de ses soldats en difficulté pour lui venir en aide, il vit une personne portant un masque et en kimono détacher les ennemis qu'ils avaient réussis à ligoter et entendre d'eux qu'ils allaient battre en retraite. Le chef de la dixième division se sentit bouillir._ «Ils lancent la bataille et ensuite c'est EUX qui battent en retraite ?Merde !»_

«-Reviens c'est pas fini !»

Tout en prononcant cette phrase, il envoya sa lance en direction du masque de la personne en kimono. Le bout de tissus fut emporté par la lance du chef de la dixième division et dévoila un visage féminin, qui lui fit immédiatement penser à celui de :

«-Chizuru …? Murmura t-il»

A ce nom, le jeune fille sourit en plissant légèrement les yeux et s'en alla.

* * *

Le lendemain, la jeune fille se réveilla de bonne humeur et en forme par rapport à ces derniers jours. Elle pouvait remercier Osen qui l'avait détendu et Harada-san qui avait eu l'idée de ce petit rendez vous entre fille. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle se leva et après avoir réveillé un Heisuke mort de fatigue et d'avoir nettoyé une grand partie du quartier général. Satisfaite de son travail, elle soupira sentant légèrement la fatigue agir après se nettoyage .Alors qu'elle allait continuer ce qu'elle faisait, une voix qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre la tira de ses pensées.

«-Tu as fini ?»

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers la personne qui venait de s'adresser à elle.

«-Okita-san! Mais...Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Eh bien, comme j'ai beaucoup transpiré durant mon sommeil, j'ai pris un bain et maintenant je prend un bain de soleil,dit t-il tout en souriant et en fermant les yeux pour profiter de la douce chaleur que procurait le soleil.

-Mais vous risquez d'attraper froid avec les cheveux mouillés !

-Mais non ça va aller, dit t-il tout en attachant ses cheveux qui étaient (NA: C'est pas bien Soji! Faut écouter les conseils des filles à l'avenir =P ) effectivement trempés.»

La jeune fille se ficha complètement de ce qu'il venait de dire et se dirigea droit vers lui. Elle s'empara de la serviette qu'il avait autour du cou et lui enleva ce qui lui tenait les cheveux et tout ça en même pas trois secondes. Le samouraï qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce revirement de situation, voulu protester mais Chizuru posa la serviette qu'elle venait de prendre sur la tête de Soji et commenca à lui sécher cheveux.

«-C...Chizuru, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives d'un coup ?

-Rien du tout …»

Alors qu'elle continuait se qu'elle venait de commencer, elle ne put voir le sourire qui s'était formé sur les lèvres du samouraï .

Il tenta quand même de se dégager plusieurs fois, mais tant que la jeune fille jugerais que les cheveux du samouraï ne seraient pas suffisement secs pour qu'il puisse les attacher, elle ne lâcherait pas prise.

-Chizuru, je pense que je suis un grand garçon je peux peut être me sécher les cheveux tout seul non ? Demanda t-il tout en souriant

Aucune réponse .Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille pensa que les cheveux du samouraï étaient suffisamant secs et elle le laissa se relever et s'attacher les cheveux.

«-Au fait, Okita-san..?

-Oui?»

Elle soupira et se dit qu'il serait peut être mieux de lui demander directement plutôt que de tout le temps le demander à Hijikata qui ne pouvait pas tout le temps avoir la réponse à sa question.

«-Est-ce que...Vous sentez un peu mieux maintenant? Demanda t-elle tout en serrant ses mains contre sa poitrine .

-Que...»

Il se souvint de la discussion qu'il avait eu il n'y a pas très longtemps avec le vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi. _«Chizuru est venue me voir ...Elle est venue me demander si tu allais mieux...C'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir...J'ai pu entendre dans le son de sa voix qu'elle s'inquiétait énormément pour toi …__**Quand tu la reverras essaye d'agir comme quelqu'un d'intelligent et dis lui ce que tu ressens pour elle ..**__.»_

Au souvenir de cette dernière phrase,ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée pendant qu'il fronçait les sourcils tout en détournant son regard de la jeune fille. «_Mais de quoi j'ai l'air moi ?Elle me demande si je vais bien et moi je rougis comme une jeune fille de quinze ans qui viens de tomber amoureuse!_»

Une pensée à laquelle il ne fallait ne pas penser .Ce rendant compte que c'était à peu près la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait , il rougit de plus belle et fronça encore plus ses sourcils tout en baffouillant.

«-Ce..Ca ..Va ..Je vais bien..Alors...Ne t'inquiète..Pas...

-Okita-san ? Pourquoi vous rougissez ? Demanda t-elle légèrement amusé de ce comportement qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à celui qu'elle connaissait du chef de la première division.

-C'est parce que...euh...RIEN!»

Il soupira .Là si elle ne se doutait pas de quelque chose, c'est qu'il y avait un gros problème. Il chercha une excuse qui était quand même vraie mais qui pourrait peut être répondre à la question que la jeune fille devait actuellement se poser «_Mais pourquoi réagit t-il comme ça ?_» Voilà ce qu'elle devait se demander.

«-Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. C'est gênant .Et rien parce parce que je viens de te l'avouer,je te trancherais dès que j'en ai l'occasion...

-Je suis contente de voir que vous vous sentez mieux ..Okita-san.»

Pour changer de sujet, il lui demanda quelque chose qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis déjà quelques temps.

«-Dit ,je sais que ça n'a aucun rapport avec notre discussion mais...Est-ce que tu aimes ma coupe de cheveux ?»

La jeune fille plissa légèrement les yeux tout en souriant et lui dit.

«-Elle vous va très bien.

-Merci !Je me suis inspiré de celle de Kondou-san en fait,dit t-il content d'avoir réussi à changer de sujet aussi rapidement. Surtout ne parle à personne de cette conversation, c'est notre petit secret,d'accord, dit t-il tout en lui faisant un clin d'oeil et en mettant son index sur sa bouche pour lui bien lui montrer que cela devait rester secret.

-D'accord, lui répondit t-elle tout en souriant.»

* * *

**Voilà =D Je ne pensais pas écrire autant mais bon, comme ça fait super longtemps(d'après moi) que je n'ai pas posté, je me rattrape avec ce chapitre assez long =3 En tout cas, j'ai ****vraiment pris du plaisir à l'écrire même si ça m'a pris plusieurs jours =D Je sais qu'il y a des scènes reprises «exactements» reprises comme dans l'animé mais bon..En tout cas je suis contente de la partie avec Soji et Chizuru je sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore ce passage ^_^ Je trouve qu'ils sont trop mignions tout les deux $) Bref, reviews ? J'adore quand vous en mettez j'y peux rien héhéhé ^^''**


	6. Kimono

**Voilà le chapitre suivant =) J'éspère que le précédent vous a plu quand même =3 Je voudrais remecier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews =D Au fait pour Desty-noodle, ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas trop familière acvec moi ^.^ Aller, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

«-Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue. Je me prénomme Kimigiku, dit le jeune femme tout en s'inclinant . Je serais là pour vous divertir toute la soirée.

-Magnifique …! Murmura Chizuru émervéillée par la vision de la jeune femme |_ _**Elle est si belle !Même que le «belle» est trop faible je trouve ! Comparée à elle je suis ...**__|»

Elle soupira en se comparant avec le jeune femme. «_Je ne suis pas grand chose on va dire ..._» Même si le repas venait de commencer, Sanosuke, Shinpachi et Heisuke était déjà dans un état d'ivresse avancée ...

«-J'avais entendu dire que le grand vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi Hijikata-han était comparé à un démon mais vous êtes aussi beau qu'un comédien, dit Kimigiku avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur

-J'ai entendu un tas d'autres chose aussi ..Répondit le concerné tout en portant son verre de saké à ses lèvres»

Alors qu'il prononcait cette phrase qui semblait si naturelle pour lui, Shipachi et Heisuke , qui étaient en train de boire, recrachèrent tout le liquide qu'ils étaient en train d'ingurgiter pour pouvoir éclater de rire.

«-Ca y'est ! Hijikata est complètement bourré hahahaha! Hurla de rire Shipachi

-Ouuuaaaiiiis, continua Heisuke, complètement bourrééééé !»

La jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de rire légèrement face à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Soudain, Sanosuke lui posa une question.

«-Chizuru,je voudrais savoir.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu es sortie la nuit dernière ?

Surprise de cette question elle ecarquilla les yeux pendant quelques secondes puis répondit:

-Non, je suis restée au quartier général je ne suis pas sortie... Dit t-elle d'une petite voix voyant que le chef de la dixième division commencait à froncer ses sourcils d'un air menaçant.

-Vraiment? Demanda t-il se méfiant réellement de la réponse de la jeune fille .»

Celle-ci eue l'air complètement désemparée .Alors qu'elle commencait sérieusement à paniquer, Soji voyant qu'elle avait besoin d'aide et de soutien, lui dit tout simplement:

«-Peut être est-ce la femme en kimono que l'on a rencontré lors de notre partouille avec Heisuke non ?Elle s'appellait...Nagumo Kaoru. Elle te ressemblait énormément.»

Saito qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot de la soirée, dit à son tour :

«- Pourquoi ne pas faire essayer un kimono à Chizuru pour comparer la femme que vous avez vu avec Heisuke avec celle qu'a vu Sanosuke.»

Toute les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce se retournèrent vers la concernée. Celle-ci chercha un regard qui aurait voulu dire « Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée ...» mais aucun d'eux ne possédait celui-ci.

«-Hein ?Quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille .

-WOUAH trop bonne idée Hajime ! cria Shinpachi avec des étincelles dans les yeux

-Ouaaaaiiiis ,cria à son tour Heisuke dans le même état que son aîné .

-Excusez moi mais, est-ce que vous pouvez habiller cette enfant en kimono ?Demanda le chef de la deuxième division tout en pointant du doigt la personne qui était concernée par la demande, plus connue sous le nom de Kimigiku.

-QUOI ? Hurla Chizuru plus gênée que jamais . NON!

-Shinpachi, arrête de faire le-»

La jeune femme stoppa les paroles du vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi en lui posant une main sur son épaule.

«-Laissez moi faire, je vais accomplir cette mission, dit t-elle tout en affichant un sourire malicieux sur son visage.»

Sur ces paroles, elle s'empara du poignet de la jeune fille et l'emmena malgrès ses protestatations plus que bruyantes dans une pièce adjacente à celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient .

* * *

Depuis que Kimigiku avait emmenné Chizuru avec elle pour l'habiller en kimono, tout les membres du Shinsengumi se demandait mantalement comment ressortirais la jeune fille.

Au bout d'un assez long moment, la jeune femme ressortit avec un sourire plus que satisfait sur son visage. Voyant que peu des personnes avait remarqué sa présence( NA:ils sont tous en train de réfléchir profondément pour une fois que ça arrive laisse les Kimigiku -.- Nan je plaisante ^.^), la jeune femme dit:

«-Votre attention s'il vous plaît , dit t-elle tout en aproffondissant son sourire.»

Suite à ces mots, elle s'écarta du chemin pour pouvoir laisser passer la jeune fille qui n'était autre que Chizuru. Celle-ci s'avança timidement et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en sentant tout les regards posés sur elle .

«-WOUAH ! Chizuru est trop mignionne ! Cria Heisuke .

-Une femme fatale tu veux dire ! Corrigea Shinpachi .

-Arrêtez s'il vous plaît ….Demanda la jeune fille tout en mettant ses mains devant son visage »

Pour essayer de changer de sujet et faire en sorte de moins gêner la jeune fille Soji essaya:

«-|__**Tu es magnifique Chizuru ...**__|Ca alors, si je t'avais rencontré dans la rue je ne pense pas que j'aurai réussi à te reconnaître habillé comme ça .

-Alors Sano, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Saito»

Le concerné failli faire un bond au plafond car il était bien trop occupé à contempler la jeune fille .Remis du choc, il lui répondit tout naturellement:

«-Je ne sais pas ,Chizuru est tellement reversante que je n'arrive pas à faire un choix .»

Chizuru ne pu s'empêcher de rougir encore plus face à cette remarque.

«-Arrêtez, ce n'est pas vrai...Je ne suis pas aussi jolie que vous le dîtes tous ….Répondit la jeune fille complètement rouge

-Pardon j'avais mal vu, c'est vrai, tu es très très moche Chizuru, plaisanta le chef de la première division. Aller arrête de te prendre la tête, et souris.»

La jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de rire légèrement face à la remarque du Samouraï. Sur ces mots,elle sourit et retourna s'asseoir à sa place.

Sanosuke dit, après un gros instant de réflexion, dit que Chizuru ne ressemblait pas à la personne qu'il avait vu et ils continuèrent leur repas.

* * *

Après un numéro comique du chef de la dixième et une tournée générale de saké servi par Chizuru à la demande de Shinpachi, Heisuke eut l'idée qui lui semblait être celle qui devait être nommée l'idée du siècle.

«-Ecoutez tous, dit t-il en manquant de tomber quand il se releva à cause de tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu, j'ai une idée.»

Il toussota et se lança.

«-Et bien, comme aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, parce que Chizuru porte un kimono, elle va nous faire à tous un pitit bisooouuuuu, expliqua t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

-Pas mal l'idée, approuvèrent Sanosuke et Shinpachi dans la même état qu'Heisuke

-Laissez la tranquille un peu, soupira le vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi .

-Je veux bien si ça vous fait plaisir, répondit la jeune fille tout en souriant .

-OOUUUAAAIIISSSS,Hurla le fameux trio .»

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Heisuke .Quand elle fu assez près de lui, elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et se leva en direction de Shinpachi. Elle fit cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive près du chef de la première division. Elle fit comme pour les précédentes personnes et se pencha pour poser un léger baiser sur sa joue .

Alors qu'elle était en train de se relever, elle sentit une main agripper son poignet et tomba contre le torse du chef de la première division qui affichait un sourire satisfait.

«-Eh Soji ! T'a pas le droit de la prendre dans tes bras-euh! Ralâ Heisuke»

Le concerné se ficha complètement de ce que venait de dire le «gamin» et rigola. Pendant ce temps, les joues de la jeune fille avaient pris une teinte rosée.

«-Il n'y a pas de règle qui dit que l'on a pas le droit de prendre une jolie jeune fille dans ses bras non ? Demanda t-il tout en élargissant son sourire.

-Tu lui a même pas demandé d'abord, répliqua Shinpachi pas vraiment d'accord non plus .»

La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment qu'on parlait d'elle .En fait, elle ne le savait pas car elle n'écoutait pas se qui se disait dans la pièce ou elle se trouvait. En ce moment, elle écoutait les battements appaisants du coeur du chef de la première division .C'est d'ailleurs quand elle sentit que quelqu'un prenait sa main qu'elle sortit de sa bulle.

Elle releva la tête vers Soji qui lui souriait . Elle se sentit rougir mais lui répondit en souriant à son tour .

«-WOUAH le nouveau cooouuuple, dit le chef de la deuxième division tout en sifflant.»

La jeune fille sentit ses joues s'embraser et baissa son regard qui tomba sur sa main qui entrelaçait ses doigts avec ceux du chef de la première division .Elle rougit encore plus en le voyant mais ne put répprimer un sourire.

Alors que tout le monde parlait,buvait, la jeune fille entendit un murmure

«-Tu es magnifique comme ça Chizuru. Dit le samouraï tout en serrant un peu plus la main de la jeune fille.

-M..Merci Okita-san... Bafouilla t-elle

-Ahahah ! Tu es trop mignionne,rigola t-il en voyant la gêne de la jeune fille. Surtout, reste comme tu es .

-Oui... Dit t-elle tout en se blotissant un peu plus contre lui »

* * *

**Je sais c'est trooop guimauve mais j'arrive pas à écrire sans c'est impoossible pour moi apparemment T-T Et c'est assez court aussi ...Bref, j'attend vos reviews et critiques avec impatiente car là franchement je doute de moi pour ce chapitre ….. ^.^**


	7. NOTE D'INFORMATION!

**/!\ NOTE D'INFORMATION /!\**

**Et non ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais comme son titre l'indique une note d'information. **

**Je voulais dire que je ne supporte plus de lire ni d'écrire cette fic. Je la trouve franchement nulle pour être franche. Je trouve ça trop sucré, trop guimauve et quand on mange trop de sucre, on finit par en être dégouté et c'est exactement ce qui se passe pour moi...**

**Alors déjà, je remercie infiniment tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des reviews avec leur avis, ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire en favoris, tout ceux la, merci beaucoup...Sans ça, je ne pense pas avoir écrit la suite du premier chapitre et aurais tout simplement laissé en On-shot… Merci infiniment...**

**Ensuite, je ne sais pas si je reprendrais cette fic, car je m'aperçois que j'ai changé de style et que si je devais reprendre chaque chapitre pour faire en sorte que ce soit mieux, et bien on en aurait pour longtemps a vrai dire … **

**Dîtes moi ce que vous préférez. Si vous voulez que je change les chapitres pour faire en sorte que ce soit beaucoup moins guimauve et qu'il y ait plus de bataille(comme ce sont des samouraïs ce serait plus logique...) ou si vous préférez que j'arrête cette fic pour éviter de faire un véritable massacre.**

**Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire . **

**Et encore merci à vous chers lecteurs qui m'avaient suivie ^_^ (et je n'oublierais pas les remarques de tous ceux qui ont commenté du genre «ah enfin une fic de Hakuouki en FRANCAIS !» ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir =D)**


End file.
